Dust
by mattjdupree
Summary: AU string of runs where monster bodies don't turn to dust after death. They're real blood, flesh, and bone. M for graphic depictions of a child murdering stuff.
Let the bodies hit the floor.

-DUST-

Description: AU string of runs where monster bodies don't turn to dust after death. They're real blood, flesh, and bone. M for graphic depictions of a child murdering stuff.

SPOILERS: ALL THE SPOILERS. ALL OF THEM. I KILL EVERYBODY.

-DUST-

 **A/N:**

 **AU string of runs through a horrifying Undertale where monster bodies remain after death.**

 **I was considering writing this in second person, but I thought it'd be too psychologically damaging for the reader.**

 **Chara, if you would step in to take the sin for all this please, that'd be grand. Thanks.**

-DUST-

Frisk swung the Toy Knife again at mom- Toriel. The goat had taken a dozen (two dozen?) such hits already. Why could she not accept that Frisk was strong enough? Why wouldn't she let them-

"Urgh."

This swing was different. Maybe they'd put too much force into it or maybe they'd swung at just the wrong angle, but the tip of the toy broke through the robe and into Toriel's side.

Frisk dropped the knife, worried that they'd done more damage than cinnamon-butterscotch pie and time could heal.

"You are stronger than I thought…"

Toriel dropped to one knee, cradling her side. Her robe was changing color, darkening. Her paw was turning red.

"Listen to me, small one… If you go beyond this door, keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit."

She began to sway where she knelt, even her proximity to the floor unable to keep her upright. Frisk stood, frozen. Toriel was going to be okay, right?

"Asgore…" She sounded tired, distracted. "Do not let Asgore take your SOUL. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed."

Frisk rushed to Toriel's side as the monster pitched forward onto her paws.

"My… child… Go! Go now, and… do not… look back…"

Even with Frisk's small hand on her shoulder, the boss monster fell the remaining distance to the ground. Where she had been kneeling, a small, white, upside-down heart hovered in the air. It shuddered, split, then shattered into bits that disappeared through the floor.

Toriel lay on the ground, her face tilted to one side with one arm awkwardly bent beneath her. Her face was relaxed, no longer in the pain from a moment before.

A red liquid began to pool beneath the side Toriel had been clutching, the side Frisk had hurt. Frisk took one look at that, and they ran.

They ran and they didn't look back.

-DUST-

"WELL…!"

Papyrus was breathing hard, which was a strange action for a skeleton. It seemed throwing all those bones actually tired him out.

"IT'S CLEAR… YOU CAN'T… DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!"

Chara checked their health. It was full. They glanced down at their shoes. They were not boots, nor were their legs shaking as they stood in them.

"THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

Chara walked forward, arms open, as if accepting the skeleton's Mercy. This was it, the perfect moment.

"SEE HUMAN, I KNEW YOU-"

As soon as they were within arm's reach, Chara swung their arm and gave Papyrus' spine a sharp slap with the Tough Glove. His eyes bugged out as his vertebrae cracked, his skull beginning to list off of his shoulders.

"AH… HUMAN, YOUR ACCEPTING HUG WAS SOMEWHAT… TOO ENTHUSIASTIC!"

Papyrus' skull rolled entirely off his shoulders as his body fell to pieces. Bones clattered as his spine and ribcage collapsed into the snow.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID, HUMAN, FOR THIS DAMAGE IS NOT FATAL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A SKELETON!"

Chara rolled their eyes. That he was a skeleton was plain for anyone to see. They were irked that their attack hadn't been fatal, though.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU! MY PUZZLES SHOULD EASILY HAVE PREPARED YOU FOR THIS TASK! IF YOU FIND MY VERTEBRAE, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO REASSEMBLE…"

Chara lifted their foot and set it on the skeleton's head, cutting him off.

"... HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU-"

Chara pushed down with all their weight. A crack rang out as the skull shattered, finally getting the skeleton to SHUT UP.

In the back of their mind, Chara heard a gasp and a sob.

"Shut up, Frisk. You did this yourself once before." Chara ground the fragments of Papyrus' skull into the ground. "Besides, there's still more than half the Underground to go. **And another timeline after that.** "

-DUST-

"Ngaaaah…"

Undyne stumbled way, for once the one hurt by the fight and not the one doing the hurting. Her armor was dented in dozens of places by the metal notebook Frisk held in trembling hands.

Undyne never gave up, no matter what they did. Fighting was the only way. Toriel would understand, right?

"You were stronger… than I thought…"

Frisk flinched, hearing Toriel's words thrown back at them again, by yet another they'd hurt.

"So then… this is where… it ends…"

Frisk clutched the notebook, hoping Undyne would die more quickly than Toriel had. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much to watch.

"No… NO! I won't die!"

Frisk backed away. How could someone just refuse to die?! That was… unnatural.

Familiar.

"Alphys… Asgore… Papyrus… Everyone is counting on me to protect them! NNNNGAH! Human! In the name of everyone's hopes and dreams… I will defeat you!"

Just like that, more spears were coming Frisk's way. Killing Undyne wasn't going to be faster than killing Toriel. No… it was going to take far, far more effort.

Tears leaking from their eyes, Frisk swung the sharp edge of the notebook at Undyne's armor.

-DUST-

"No… s- somehow, with just one hit… I'm already… Already… D… Damn it…"

Undyne fell to one knee, just like Toriel had. Chara had swung the notebook hard enough to cut through the armor, leaving a gash all the way across the chest plate. The scales beneath were split and bloody, Undyne's ribs visible as regular patches of white in the red gash.

"Papyrus… Alphys… Asgore… Just like that… I've failed you."

Chara grinned maliciously, giving the bloodied edge of the metal notebook a lick. The blood tasted salty, the split scales like shells.

Undyne's expression filled with fury. "No… My body, it feels like it's splitting apart. Like at any instant, my heart will give its last beat.

"But… deep in my SOUL, there's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die.

"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me you'll… You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters… Humans… Everyone…"

Chara hefted the notebook, trying to figure out where to strike next. This really was taking too long.

"Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant."

They swung. Undyne's arm shot up, her spear blocking the attack. "But I WON'T let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one.

"And we all have one goal: To defeat YOU.

"Human. No, WHATEVER you are, for the sake of the whole world… I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!"

Chara held the notebook up, warding off a sudden wave of attacks. It seemed Undyne was not going to go down nearly as easily as anything before.

-DUST-

Frisk felt the armor give, felt the notebook cutting through scales. It reminded them sickeningly of a toy cutting through cloth and fur. In fright they dropped the notebook.

Blood poured from the new gash in Undyne's abdomen. Mesmerized, the warrior brought a hand to the liquid.

"... Alphys… This is what I was afraid of. This is why I never told you…"

Involuntarily, Undyne fell to her knees. Frisk took a step back, not wanting to look but unable to look away.

"No… NO! Not yet! I won't die!"

Undyne clutched at the wound. It almost looked as if the blood was boiling.

"NGAHHHHHHHH!"

Frisk covered their mouth. The blood really was bubbling, the scales around it blackening and fusing with the armor.

"I WON'T DIE!"

Undyne's eye bulged as she struggled to lift a leg, to stand back up, even as she melted inside.

"I WON'T…"

The rest of Undyne's final shout ended in a gurgle as she fell to the ground. Blood leaked from between her teeth. Her face was still a mask of anger and determination, but her eye was cloudy and sightless.

Frisk snatched the notebook off the ground and ran.

They ran and didn't look back.

-DUST-

It took an inordinate amount of effort to whittle Undyne's new form down with the sharp edge of the notebook. It was as if while giving the speech, Undyne's armor had fused with her scales. All the slow movement she had displayed in the chase was gone.

However, even the strongest things one day have to come to an end. And Chara was too strong to end today. They found the weak point in the armor, and they exploited it. In a moment, the same gash from before reappeared, now twice as deep.

"Damn it… So even THAT power… It wasn't enough?"

Undyne hunched over, chuckling.

"If you… If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. 'Cause I've got my friends behind me.

"Alphys told me she would watch me fight you… And if anything went wrong, she would… evacuate everyone…"

Undyne's breathing was becoming labored now, wet. Through the gash Chara thought you could see her lungs spasming. The murderer wondered if they got lucky enough to puncture one.

"By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human SOULs."

Undyne sank to her knees, her blood-soaked armor hardly making any sound.

"And with that power… this world… will live on!" Undyne grinned, all teeth and malice and hope.

… Then she pitched forward onto the ground, into the small puddle her blood had been making.

Chara kicked the body once for good measure. The head lolled sideways, revealing a more relaxed grin. At peace. She'd done her duty, even though she failed, even though it killed her.

In the back of Chara's mind, Frisk sniffled. They must've been crying, but trying to hide it.

"Feeling sorry for the aggressive little fish? You shouldn't. **You never got an ending where you didn't have to kill her**. What difference does it make now?"

-DUST-

"Ahuhuhuhu!"

Frisk shivered. The spider monster's laughter was becoming haunting now, as they got ever more tangled in webs and ever closer to their death.

Frisk wanted the spider to go away. They wanted to go away themselves. They just wanted this to stop.

They felt the web tug as they were lofted up for another of Muffet's taunts. "My my, it-"

Frisk swung the Burnt Pan, smacking Muffet's face with all their might. There was a sickening crack as the spider monster's head rotated to an impossible angle. They held onto the pan, not wanting to lose it in the cavernous depths of Muffet's "parlor."

"Ahu…"

Muffet fell backward off the line of webbing she stood upon. She fell quite a distance before getting tangled in another web, limply wrapped up rather than actively holding on.

Dead.

The web holding Frisk went limp too, dropping them back onto the web bridge they'd been trying to cross when they were assaulted by the spider lady. They barely kept a hold on the frying pan as they clambered across.

Frisk ran. It wasn't until they were outside again, next to one of Mettaton's garish posters, that the tears came.

So they ran faster. They ran and didn't look back.

-DUST-

"Oh well! Rotten ingredients can always be dis-"

Chara hurled the notebook from where they stood on the bridge. They had the burnt pan now, so they wouldn't be needing it.

The metal booklet spun through the air, embedding itself in Muffet's top eye. Fluid splattered out of the organ and across Muffet's face and clothes. She actually looked better that way, with the middle eye sliced in half. Weren't spiders supposed to have eight eyes? Hmm… but this was only six.

Muffet fell off her web immediately, plummeting into the depths of her "parlor."

Chara shrugged and kept walking across the web bridge. The spiders that had been standing at the ends of the bridge were flitting around in confusion, unsure what to do without their leader.

Just to spite the annoying spider lady, Chara stomped on a few. They squelched nicely.

-DUST-

Frisk clutched the Antique Pistol. They'd had to smash him. He was trying to kill them. Kill or be killed.

… where had they heard that before?

"H… ha… So I was wrong. You really are strong enough to get past Asgore.

"Well then, it's time for you to go. Don't worry about me. I might seem like I'm dying now, but…"

Smoke poured from Mettaton's torso. His dials and chassis were trashed. The heart container in his abdomen didn't even shut fully.

"Dr. Alphys can always repair me! And besides, even if I'm not cut out to be a star, I still got to perform for a human, didn't I? So, thank you, darling…"

Mettaton's face contorted, something like genuine pain crossing it. "You've been a great audienc-"

The heart container exploded, ripping the remains of his torso apart. Frisk stood, frozen.

Behind Frisk, a door opened. "I- I managed to open the lock! Are you two…"

Footsteps pattered past Frisk. "Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you…"

Alphys knelt in the debris that remained of Mettaton, poking around. She found a fragment of the heart container and gasped.

"... H… hey, d- don't worry about it… I can always… I can always build a different robot!"

Frisk noticed the change in wording. Mettaton had been wrong, then. There was no repairing this.

There was no repairing any of what they'd done.

"W- Why don't you go on ahead?"

Like a rocket finally cleared to launch, Frisk unfroze. They took one uneasy step, then ran out of the far side of the room.

"W… wait!"

Frisk almost didn't stop, didn't look back, but something in Alphys' voice gave her pause.

"I mean, um… I… I was just going to… um… say goodbye, and…"

Tears threatened Frisk's eyes. They wiped angrily at their eyes with their sweater. It was only after a moment that they realized there was dried blood caked onto the sleeves.

"I can't take this anymore. I…"

Frisk gripped the pistol, their knuckles turning white. They prayed Alphys wouldn't turn on them. They'd lose their mind if they had to keep killing people.

"I lied to you. A human SOUL isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human SOUL… and a monster SOUL."

Frisk loosened their grip. What did that mean?

"... If you want to go home… You'll have to take his SOUL. You'll have to kill Asgore. I- I'm sorry."

Have to kill Asgore. Have to kill. More killing. They just wanted to go home! Why was this happening to them? Why was any of this happening to them? Why? WHY?!

Frisk fell to their knees, crying. Alphys gave them a long look, then turned around and ran away.

Alphys ran, leaving them utterly alone.

-DUST-

"GH…"

Cracks splintered across the SOUL container in Mettaton's stomach. Chara twirled the Antique Pistol on their finger, smiling. It didn't have any ammo. They hadn't needed any.

"GUESS YOU DON'T WANNA JOIN MY FAN CLUB…?"

Mettaton's SOUL detonated, tearing him apart. Chara gave the remaining hulk of burnt and twisted metal a good kick.

Really, what did he expect?

-DUST-

Frisk froze, their foot in the air. They'd looked down for just a moment when walking down this hallway, and when they looked back up…

Sans the skeleton grinned at them. "So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand."

-DUST-

Chara twirled the Real Knife in their hand. It was about time. Maybe next time they'd slip through with as little fuss as possible, then come back with the knife for the Genocide. That sounded like fun.

A footstep echoed across the hall. Sans stood before them.

"heya. you've been busy, huh?"

-DUST-

"truthfully, it doesn't really matter what you said. all that's important is that you were honest with yourself. what happens now... we leave up to you."

Sans turned and walked away, disappearing behind a pillar. Frisk stared after him, their eyes watering.

No. They hadn't done the right thing. The things they should have done were so clear now.

Stay with Toriel.

Surrender their SOUL to Undyne.

Give Muffet all their gold.

Stall Mettaton until Alphys could hack the lock.

…

But they didn't do those things, and they'd come this far. The end of their journey was at hand.

Alphys had said they just needed Asgore's SOUL. Just one more, then they could go home. Just one more person to kill. Just one more layer of blood and grime on their sweater.

Frisk gripped the worn dagger tightly. They wouldn't give up.

-DUST-

"heh. didja really think you would be able to-"

Chara spun on their forward foot, swinging their dagger down across where Sans now stood. This move cost them their balance, sending them to the floor, but it worked.

The Real Knife sliced into Sans' jacket and T-shirt. Sans' eye sockets widened as red splattered across his front. He stumbled back, then fell onto his rear, clutching his wounded chest. He coughed, splattering blood across his jawbone.

"... so… guess that's it… huh?"

Chara picked themself up, brushing off their sweater. It wasn't like the garment could get any dirtier; it was already stained dark red-brown with dried blood and dirt.

"just… don't say i didn't warn you."

Chara watched as Sans struggled back to his feet.

"welp. i'm going to grillby's."

Sans stumbled over to a pillar, then around it. The bloody, skeletal hand he used to support himself left strange red splotches on the golden beam. "papyrus, do you want anything?"

Behind the pillar, something collapsed to the ground. When Chara looked, there was nothing there.

-DUST-

"Dum dee dum…"

Frisk stalked into the throne room. A plant's stem broke under their step.

"Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers."

Frisk watched the massive king water his garden. They were shaking. Was this some kind of trick? Was he trying to put them off guard? Why did he look so innocent?

Why was he making this so hard?

"... Here we are! Howdy! How can I…" He turned, his bright expressive face crumbling as he laid eyes on Frisk. "Oh."

Frisk adjusted her grip on the Worn Dagger.

The king ran a furry hand over his face. "I so badly want to say, 'Would you like a cup of tea?'... You know how it is."

Frisk's shaking worsened. They hadn't expected him to be polite about this. Everyone so far had made it seem like the sight of them would send him into a mad rage for their SOUL.

"Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…" He looked down at the flowers. "Perfect weather for a game of catch."

" _Attack now, while he isn't looking at you!_ " a voice whispered in Frisk's mind. She shook it off.

"... You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the room beyond this one." Asgore turned, walking through the next door.

Frisk took a step forward, then another. They had to do this. This was the only way to go home. Toriel, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton, their deaths would be worth nothing now if Frisk didn't finish this.

Frisk followed Asgore.

"Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either."

Frisk took a step forward, the dagger glinting in the light of the barrier. Asgore's face darkened.

"How tense. Just think of it like… a visit to the dentist."

The humor fell flat. Asgore closed his eyes.

"Human… It was nice to meet you."

Something shifted under the king's cape. It was with a moment of sudden fright that Frisk realized they couldn't see the king's arms moving beneath it.

"Goodbye."

The cape opened, revealing a red trident taller than the king himself, as well as a set of gleaming metal armor. The Worn Dagger shook in Frisk's hand.

She wouldn't give up now. She didn't become a killer just to die.

-DUST-

"Curious. I've never seen a plant… cry before."

Chara stalked into the room, stomping on a few of the plants.

The king turned. "Howdy! … Erm… What kind of monster are you?..."

Chara glared at the king, the last living resident of the Underground not cowering behind a forcefield.

"Sorry, I cannot tell. Well, we can always-"

Chara resumed stalking forward. The king took a step back in surprise.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight. Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?"

Chara spun, lashing out with the Real Knife. It cut through the king's armor like it wasn't there, leaving a gash from his chest to his pelvis.

The king coughed, his eyes wide. "Why… You…"

A ring of white pellets appeared in the air around king Asgore. Chara stepped back, alarmed.

The pellets closed in on the king, slicing through his failing body, sending blood spurting in all directions across the garden. The king of monsters fell, his SOUL shuddering in the air.

One more pellet slammed into that SOUL, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

By the slain king's feet, a flower bloomed and looked up at Chara.

"YOU!" Chara hissed.

-DUST-

Frisk's face was set in iron as they fought. Asgore was not holding anything back, despite his earlier facade. Neither were they. While Asgore accrued scratch after scratch through kinks in his armor by Frisk's hand, he hardly ever landed a blow on them.

The fight finally came to an end when Frisk's Worn Dagger caught on a seam in Asgore's chestplate, then pushed through into the boss monster's chest. It came out coated in red, leaving the king of monsters to stumble back and fall to one knee.

"... Ah. … So that is how it is."

Frisk, out of some kind of respect mixed with apathy, didn't try to put him out of his misery. They'd won. They would get the SOUL and cross the barrier when it was time.

"I remember the day after my son died. The entire Underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans."

The king coughed, blood flecking his white fur. As they had thought, Frisk had struck something important.

"In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their SOULs to become godlike… and free us from this terrible prison.

"Then, I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace.

"Soon, the people's hopes returned. My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again.

"Truthfully…

"I do not want power…

"I do not want to hurt anyone…

"I just wanted everyone to have hope. I cannot take this any longer.

"I just want to see my wife.

"I just want to see my child.

"Please… Young one… This war has gone on long enough. You have the power… Take my SOUL, and leave this cursed place."

Frisk wanted to vomit. This was sick. Why had they been given this power over others? Why had they been forced to use it? Why did it have to come to this?

And it did have to come to this. There was only one way through the barrier, and Asgore would never have shown mercy and just let them through.

No.

They had to kill. To kill, and kill, and kill.

Frisk put the Worn Dagger against Asgore's neck… and slashed.

Blood spattered across their sweater and face. The urge to vomit increased threefold.

The king actually smiled, eyes closed. Then, with blood streaming down his front, he fell to the ground. Blood pooled quickly, matting the monster king's fur even before his eyes ceased their movement behind his eyelids.

In the air, a glowing heart shuddered. Frisk reached out to grab it…

A ring of white pellets appeared around the heart and smashed it, nearly catching their hands. To Frisk's horror, a familiar face _bloomed_ from the floor.

"Howdy! It's me, FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you a HUGE thanks."

Frisk whimpered, backing away. Their chance at freedom was destroyed. They were trapped again.

...everyone who could save them was dead.

"You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him! But now, with YOUR help... **HE'S DEAD**! And I've got the human SOULs!"

Frisk looked at the dagger, the blood on their hands. It was all their fault, wasn't it? They'd just made it so easy for Flowey.

"Boy! I've been empty for so long… It feels good to have a SOUL inside me again. Mmmm… **I can feel them wriggling**."

The urge to vomit came back. This time, after failing so horribly, there was no holding it back. Frisk turned and just let it out.

"Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six SOULs. I still need one more… **before I become GOD**."

Frisk finished regurgitating the contents of their stomach and turned back to the face of true evil.

"And then, with my newfound powers…

"Monsters.

"Humans.

" **Everyone**.

"I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world! Though, you've already learned that meaning, haven't you? Quite the trail of bodies, you left. Hee hee!"

Frisk shook where they stood. This was all their fault.

… They were DETERMINED to fix it.

"... What? Do you really think you can stop ME? Tee hee hee! **You really ARE an idiot**."

Then the nightmare began.

-DUST-

"See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see?"

The flower talked quickly. Chara thought they could hear a whimper in its voice.

"I was waiting to kill him for you! After all it's me, your best friend! I'm helpful I can be useful to you!"

Chara fumed. It would have been so simple. Defeat the king, take his SOUL, then obliterate the surface! But no, Asriel just had to GET IN THE WAY.

"I promise I won't get in your way! I can help!"

Chara glared at the flower, the pale shadow of the sucker that thought they'd been his best friend.

"I can…" The flower shrank away. "I can…"

The flower's eyes widened in terror.

Its voice was a mere squeak. "Please don't kill me."

Chara brought the knife down, slicing Flowey in half from stamen to root. Its face's halves twisted into expressions of agony.

Chara cut it again, slicing the halves in half. The bits of face still visible were melting away as the flower violently met its end.

They cut a third time, a fourth, reducing Flowey the Flower to Flowey the Patch-of-slightly-overturned-dirt.

When they finished, they were the only thing moving. Flowey had been reduced to bits no larger than grains of soil. The corpse of the king of monsters lay in a pool of its own blood, drowning the golden flowers it had so recently been caring for.

Through the door to the next room, the barrier thrummed. Chara threw the knife in anger.

" **Damnit Asriel**!"

-DUST-

Frisk stood in the void with Flowey, the monstrous thing he'd turned himself into in shambles around them. Glass littered the ground around the pitiful flower, from the wreckage of the massive television screen he'd used as a face.

The flower sat, planted in the floor of the void, looking at nothing.

Frisk resolutely dropped the Worn Dagger. Kill or be killed, Flowey's philosophy, was not the right way. Frisk was DETERMINED to find a better way.

"... What are you doing?"

Frisk crossed their arms.

"Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No."

A vine slithered out of the void, holding out the Worn Dagger handle-first to Frisk.

Frisk refused to take it.

"… Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this."

Frisk held their crossed arms tighter.

" **If you let me live, I'll come back.** "

Frisk refused. They had killed too many already. They didn't have to kill just because they could.

" **I'll kill you.** "

Frisk didn't care about themself anymore. The threat didn't phase them.

A maniacal light lit up in the battered flower's eyes. " **I'll kill everyone.** "

Frisk's eyes flicked to the knife. No, the monsters would be able to resist an outright attack by Flowey. He wouldn't kill "everyone."

" **I'll kill everyone you love.** "

Thoughts about Sans and Papyrus flitted through their mind. The skeleton brothers would definitely be on Flowey's hit list. What did they ever do to deserve such malice?

… And Papyrus, he wouldn't even fight back, would he? He was always too nice…

Frisk grabbed the knife.

" **I knew you had it in-** "

The blade flashed out across Flowey's madly smiling face. Flowey's eyes and mouth melted off the flower, leaving just a battered, regular golden flower.

The void faded, taking the wreckage of Flowey's powerful form with it. Frisk once again stood in the barrier room, though now the barrier seemed much dimmer.

Frisk walked forward, pressing up against the force keeping monsters trapped.

They pushed…

They pushed…

… But it didn't give.

-DUST-

" _You know, you can RESET to the beginning._ "

Frisk spun around, looking for the voice. Upon seeing the bloodied body of the king and the tiny, regular golden flower, they regret the action. Their hands trembled.

" _I'm surprsied you didn't know that. You're powerful, to have made it this far without having to use that ability._ "

Frisk clutched at their head. The voice was coming from inside their mind!

" _These monsters did so much to hurt you, didn't they?_ "

Frisk curled up on the floor, crying. Yes, yes they had.

" _How about we use that RESET ability to go get some_ _ **revenge**_ _? Pay them back_ _ **tenfold**_ _!_ "

Frisk whimpered. Hadn't they already done that? They'd had to kill half a dozen; they'd probably killed all the important people in the land.

" _Every single monster that hurt you, every one that gave you even a_ _ **scratch**_ _. Let's go back and kill them all._ "

Frisk didn't want to.

" _We can start out in the ruins. Froggits and Loox, Moldsmal and Whimsums. You could try to not kill Toriel this time… see how much good that does you._ "

Frisk remembered the ruins. When they'd made it to Toriel's house, they had been bleeding all over.

… Maybe they could try it. Just a few.

" _Let's go pay it back,_ _ **partner.**_ "

Frisk RESET.

-DUST-

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Thank you all for reading** _ **DUST**_ **! This work of FanFiction is a production of mattjdupree, is intended as parody only, and should not ever be used for commercial purposes.**

 **That being said, Toby, seeing as you own all rights to Undertale and this work is merely a retelling of Undertale, you can do whatever you like with this work, if you want to. Anything you want.**

 **Oh, and to readers who aren't Toby: Thanks!**

 **A/N:**

…

 **Uhh… do I have a problem?** _ **True Genocide**_ **, then this… I think I might have a problem.**

 ***The author shrugs.**

 **Hey, beats me. Welp, see you next time!**


End file.
